One-Shot: What Is This Feeling?
by KamenAnimeX
Summary: (My first fanfiction please be kind to me, have any comments or critics tell me, i'll take it all in) What is this feeling?. every time i see you or think about you my heart beats with no control. i want you to know what i'm feeling and i want to know if you feel the same way too. but i just can't... Ling Tong X OC one shot enjoy!:)


**Note: this is my first fanfic i published. i made this for my friend who loves Ling Tong from dynasty warrior**

**I own nothing i only own the nameless OC**

**Please enjoy your reading**

**Sorry if the language is wrong**

* * *

**_What is this feeling?, when I think about you or see you my heart beats or no reason. I want you to know my feelings but I just can't let it out…_**

.

.

One day, a young man with long brown hair was preparing himself to go for a ride with his horse, Eastern Fox. When all was prepared, he set off to a journey.

"okay then, my trustful friend where should we go to?" asked Ling Tong to his horse while patting its neck. The horse neigh in excitement and they set off.

In the afternoon, Ling Tong stopped at a shop to buy dumplings. After he shopped rain began to fall. He took cover under the tree near the stable, "I guess that ruined it" he sighed, he wanted to go riding and went back before noon, but it was cancelled by the rain. Suddenly he heard footsteps running towards him, it was a girl trying to find cover from the rain.

"Excuse me, may you share?" asked the girl to share some space. When Ling Tong wanted to say of course, the girl turned around facing Ling Tong then his heart beat with no control. This girl was the girl who he met a few days ago, who made Ling Tong felt something that he never felt before.

"Have we met before?, Your face looks very familiar" she asked again with a confused gaze.

"Yes, we have actually but, you might not remember. My name is Ling Tong, and you are?" asked Ling Tong

The girl introduced herself and she remembered meeting Ling Tong at the tea house she worked in.

"Hachoooo!" the girl sneezed because of cold. Seeing this Ling Tong offered his scarf. "it would be a waste if you catch a cold" he said while putting on his scarf on her. The girl blushed but she is grateful.

The rain finally ended and Ling Tong went to get his horse to continue his journey.

"Sir, how about your scarf?" asked the girl with shyness.

"You can keep it, You can give it back if we meet again. But I think we will meet again" Ling Tong answered with a smile.

The girl was confused about what he meant then Ling Tong left to continue on his journey. After he left he looked back to see the girl which distance became farther and farther. He was confused about what he had felt.

"What is this feeling?" he thought while touching his chest. Every time he think about her his heart beats for no reason and with no control.

_A few days passed…_

Ling Tong went for a ride again but this time he went to the Grassy plains of the hill. He still remembers the girl he met a few days ago, it can't be erased from his head or heart.

When he arrived at the grassy plains, he saw a small house near the riverside and in front of the house was a girl reading a book. When he look closely, he realize that it was the girl that he met. He called out to her and waved, the girl notice him ran towards him.

"Ling Tong, what a surprise. I never thought we can meet again" said the girl with a surprised but happy expression.

"I always thought, we will meet again" he answered with a mischievous grin

They both laugh in amusement. The girl went to the house to get something and went back with Ling Tong's scarf in her grip.

"Here, Thank you for letting me wear it" she said with a cute blush.

Ling Tong can do nothing when he sees this expression he can only laugh and smile. He looked at the sun which almost set.

"Would you like to join me for a ride?" asked Ling Tong. The girl was confused and said that she don't have a horse but, Ling Tong insisted that they both can ride on Eastern Fox.

As they both ride along on Eastern Fox, they saw the sunset and the blue sky turned to red and darkens to crimson.

"It's beautiful" exclaimed the girl in amazement. Ling Tong was happy that they could see the sunset together.

Ling Tong hugged her from behind and looked at the sunset. He was very happy to be together with her today and he won't let her go.

"When the first time I set eyes on you these feelings won't stop bugging me, I want them to disappear. But after sometime and the times I spent with you, I'll regret if these feelings disappear. What is this feeling?. I have no control of it but, I know it's for you. I want you to know but I don't know how" he thought.

As the sunset ended, the crimson sky turned to violet it ended. But the feelings of happiness in their heart will never fade. And Ling Tong's feelings?, will be known someday…

~End~

* * *

**My first fanfic is it bad?**

**I accept your kindess on reviews and if you have any comments please tell me its ok i'll take it all in**


End file.
